HUD
HUD means "Heads-Up Display". In WolfQuest, this includes the compass and the player badge on the upper-left corner of the screen, the health bar for certain NPCs when in range, the interface shown during social encounter arenas, the scent mode identifier and during the second episode, the interface displaying how much food you have for your pups. During Amethyst Mountain, the Heads-Up Display appears differently than it does in Slough Creek, though this is likely intentional with the introduction of pups and new aspects of gameplay. Both modes of gameplay include the compass. It is possible to disable and completely hide the HUD and compass through the use of options. Player Badge HUD playerAM.png|Amethyst Mountain HUD, 2.5 and older HUD_playerSC.png|Slough Creek HUD, 2.5 and older HUD playerAM_(2.7).png|Amethyst Mountain HUD, 2.7 and newer HUD_playerSC_(2.7).png|Slough Creek HUD, 2.7 and newer Compass The compass is displayed below the player badge. As the name suggests, it displays various icons as well as the directions of the game world to help the player navigate the map easily. There are various icons displayed on the compass which vary per situation, each icon being a silhouette of the respective event they accompany. These are: HUD_compass.png|Compass in 2.5 and older. HUD_compass_2.7.png|Compass in 2.7 and newer. *Elk silhouette - Elk hunting grounds *Wolf silhouette - Stranger wolf territory / Stranger wolf pack *Cave silhouette - Den site (Slough Creek only) *Barbed wire fence - Cattle ranch (Slough Creek only) *Wind lines - Upwind and downwind indicators (2.7 and newer only) The icons will vary between appearing more solidly the closer you are to the area, or more faded the further away you are from the area. Icons will disappear completely from the compass if you are not within a certain range of the area. Like a car's rear-view mirror, the mate's heart indicator will appear on the compass when he/she is behind you and will not be visible if he/she is in front of or beside the player. Once the player has located their den site, all other den indicators marked on the map and shown on the compass will disappear, leaving only the selected den marker to help the player return to their den should they venture too far away from it. Amethyst Mountain The HUD in Amethyst Mountain includes the player information (displayed in the gallery above) and a compass. This HUD only displays the player's name, their health meter (red) and stamina meter (green). In single player, a heart is displayed on the left portion of the badge once the player has found and established a bond with a dispersal wolf, which in turn becomes their mate if bonding was successful. It does not display experience points, which must be viewed from the pack stats interface in the pause screen. The mate heart indicator is dynamic and reflects your mate's health status. If he/she has low health, the heart becomes more transparent. If he/she has high health, the heart is more opaque. This was intended to make players more aware of their mate's health condition. If the mate becomes too weak, they will go to the nearest food source and replenish their health before continuing to help the player. It is possible for the mate to be killed, however just like the player, they do re-spawn after dying. Survival of the Pack The HUD in Slough Creek includes the player information (displayed in the gallery above) and a compass. If the player has eaten over their health cap, a "food for pups" interface appears. This will only appear after the player and their mate's litter of pups are born, though it is still possible to eat beyond the usual health cap before this event. The layout has also been improved and now includes the player's experience points. As with the previous episode, both health (red) and stamina (green) remain displayed in the HUD. Two new meters have been introduced for the duration of Survival of the Pack: pup training (blue) and territorial status (yellow). The mate heart indicator still functions as it did in the previous episode, however this has been moved just above the player wolf's name. Before having pups, the area below the badge does not display the four paw-prints that indicate puppies' health status. Afterwards, they are always displayed. Like mates, the puppy indicators are dynamic and change constantly according to their health varying from solid red (100% health) to solid white (0% health). Should a puppy's indicator fall to 0%, the puppy will die. Territory Once the player has established their den, a new HUD becomes available only while they are busy marking territory. This display aids the player in their marking by displaying a mini-map of the surrounding area and a percentage of territory marked. The territory meter will fill according to the percentage and decreases slowly over time. Trivia * References Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Interfaces Category:Galleries Category:2.5 Category:2.7